Valkyrie Soldiers
The Valkyrie Soldiers are troopers used by Valkyrie Empire in their goal for world domination. While some are slightly modified humans, others are said to be creations of the Great Leader who are not really alive but puppets that follow every command of him. They are powerful enough to defeat an average human but are not as strong as trained personel like Kazuya Taki. Valkyrie Soldiers also appear in the Kamen Rider DCD series and movies, along with the Let's Go Kamen Riders movie. Overview The first brand of Valkyrie Soldiers were people dressed in black clothing and berets with red scarves and a belt with Valkyrie's insignia. As the series moved on new types were introduced. When the Valkyrie monster Saboteguron arrived the iconic image of Valkyrie soldiers still seen today, people dressed in black clothes and wearing gray makeup, wearing masks similar to lucha libre fighters, that have an insignia on the forehead, while the more elite Soldiers had red designs to their normal black clothes. The most recognizable costumes are the Soldiers in black clothes with white spine and ribcage designs on the shirt and a mask with the Shocker emblem. All Valkyrie Soldiers give out a "Yee!" cry, which is usually the most they say. They also occasionally use this cry with the "Sieg Hail" salute used by WWII Nazis. Great-Valkyrie Empire and Super Valkyrie Empire's Soldiers have the special ability to transform into missiles to attack enemies. Gel-Shocker Combatmen When Valkyrie Empire merged with Geldam to become Gel-Shocker, the Valkyrie Soldiers were replaced by the . They wore bright purple and yellow costumes, covering their entire bodies from head to toe. Aside from the Shocker Soldiers' standard disguise abilities, they were also capable of traveling from one place to another by transforming into sheets that would drop down onto unsuspecting victims and turning themselves invisible. This version of Soldiers also were physically superior to their predecessors, able to take more blunt violent abuse without lowering combat performance. Great-Valkyrie Soldiers The Great Valkyrie Soldiers are footsoldiers of Great Valkyrie Empire, resembling the Valkyrie Soldiers and tending to scream out . They are able to assume missile-like forms. Super Valkyrie Soldiers The Super Valkyrie Soldiers are remodeled versions of the Great Valkyrie Empire's footsoldiers, resembling the Valkyrie Soldiers and tending to scream out . Like the Great Valkyrie Soldiers they are also able to assume missile-like forms. Space Valkyrie Soldiers The Space Valkyrie Soldiers are remodeled versions of the Great Valkyrie Empire's footsoldiers, resembling the Valkyrie Soldiers and tending to scream out . Kamen Rider OOO In episodes 27 and 28 of Kamen Rider OOO (which were incidentally the 999th and 1000th Kamen Rider episodes), a Shocker Combatman named In Sendo appeared who had a long grudge against the Kamen Riders for always defeating his comrades. But he was not entirely evil as he saved Eiji Hino from falling crates and later realized he was only being used as a pawn by Kazari to create the Ika-Jaguar Yummy. The soldier's desire for strength in numbers allowed the Yummy to duplicate itself into a small army of various Showa-era combat men, but he became disillusioned upon discovering that these were merely made of medals. Combatmen Yummy The product of Sendo's desire for like-minded allies to defeat the Kamen Riders, the based on the grunts from past villainous groups who fought against Kamen Riders, whom Sendo refers to as the . The Combatmen Yummy include, among many others, the . Kamen Rider Fourze A trio of Shocker Combatmen were seen fighting Ichigo in new video footage that Tomoko Nozama found on the internet, along with other clips of past Kamen Riders, who are now known as urban legends. Badan Empire The Shocker Combatmen served as a secondary foot soldier force for the revived Badan Empire. Kamen Rider The First '' ]] In Kamen Rider The First, the Shocker Combatmen are shown wearing gas masks in addition to the normal black clothes. See Also *Valkyrie Scientists *Shocker Combatmen - Kamen Rider counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki. Category:Henchmen